Alliances
General Overview An Alliance is a group of people who have banded together to help each other out and defend against possible enemies. An Alliance gives each member some added benefits to help each of them grow stronger. Each member is given the option to reinforce one another in case there is an enemy attack. The Alliance Camp handles reinforcements. How to Form an Alliance To form an alliance, you need a couple of things: #At least Chief Level 5 #5000 Gold #At least 5 other players who wish to form an alliance The person who decides to form an alliance must do so from the Alliance Menu, which is accessed from the Alliance Button. When you click it, you will open up a menu showing a list of Alliances already formed. In the bottom right-hand corner there will be a button to create an alliance. This menu will pop up: This menu allows you to create your Alliance's name, Banner, and a short little introduction so that other players can hear about your Alliance. A Banner is something that is used as a label or a tag for your Alliance. If something is related to your Alliance, the Banner will appear (E.g. Claimed Temples, or players who have been defeated by a member of the Alliance). Once you have determined what you would like and click Confirm, this menu will pop up: This menu allows you to invite players to join your Alliance. If you have them added as a Friend, you can add them through the Orangeish button at the top. If you know some players names that you would like to invite, you can fill them in each of the boxes shown. You can invite up to 10 players to join your Alliance, but at least 5 of them must accept the invite within 24 hours in order for the Alliance to be formed successfully. Once at least 5 players have accepted the invitation, the Alliance will then be formed. Features of the Alliance Menu The Alliance Event Page After forming/joining an Alliance, the Alliance Button will take you to your Alliance's personal Menu. Here you can access anything that is related to the Alliance. The first screen you will see is this, The Alliance Events Menu: This Menu will give you access to all of the Alliance-related Events. These are: *Worshipping *Barbarian Invasion *Treasure Hunting *Temple Wars *Alliance Wars Explanations of these can be found here. The Alliance Member Menu The next feature of the Alliance Menu is the Member Menu. Here you can look at a list of all of the members that are currently in the Alliance. The Leader is always at the top of the list, followed by the Vice Leaders, and then Regular Members (the differences will be discussed later on this page). On this Menu, you will be able to see all of the members in the Alliance, their Chief Level, Member Status, the amount of Donation Points he/she currenly has, and the last time they logged into the game. There is also a "Detail" button beside each members' name, you can access their character profile there. The Log Menu In this menu, you will be able to see the activities of the alliance members. Things that will be posted here are: *Player accepted into the Alliance *Player kicked/left the Alliance *Member successfully attacked a different Alliance's member, gaining the Alliance 15 Honor Points *Member was defeated by a different Alliance's member, losing the Alliance 10 Honor Points The Bonus Menu This menu allows you to collect some bonus resources once every day, for the cost of some of your Donation Points. The bonuses that you can receive are dependant on the Alliance's level, but it is always Gold and Reputation. The higher your Alliance's level is, the more rewards you will recieve. Another way to add value to the bonuses is to claim Regular Temples on the World Map. These will increase the amount of Gold and Reputation you recieve each time you claim the reward. For a more detail explanation, click here. The Management Menu This menu is only accessible by the Leader or Vice Leaders of the Alliance. Here you can manage the members of your Alliance. If you are the Leader, you can Promote members to Vice Leader, or Demote Vice Leaders to Regular Members as you please. You can also kickout Regular Members by clicking the Kickout button. Both Leaders and Vice Leaders can invite other players to join the Alliance, as well as accept applications to the Alliance. They both can also send out Group Mail to the entire Alliance in order to get a message across to the whole Alliance without having to sned out individual mails. There is one more function of the Alliance menu that can only be accessed by the Leader. This is the ability to change the Alliance Message Board (seen in the bottom left-hand corner of each of the pictures) and to change the Introduction to the Alliance that all other players will see if they look at your Alliance. This is accessed through the Setting button in the bottom left-hand corner. Responsibilities of the Different Types of Members There are 3 different types of members in an Alliance: #The Leader #The Vice Leaders #The Regular Members The Leader This member is the head of the Alliance. He/She ultimately will make the more important decisions for the Alliance. The Leader can: *Access to the Management Menu *Promote Regular Members into the Vice Leader position as they please *Invite players, accept applicants, and kick members out as they please *Can change the Alliance Message Board and the Alliance Introduction *Initiate the Barbarian Invasion and Alliance Wars events *Worship to the Alliance *Upgrade the Alliance to the next level *Disband the Alliance if they choose to *Send Group Mail to the entire Alliance *Donate to the Alliance The Vice Leaders This member is the 2nd in command, next to the Leader. There can only be up to 4 Vice Leaders in an Alliance at a time. The Vice Leader has some of the same privileges as the Leader, but not all of them. *Access to the Management Menu *Invite players, accept applicants, and kick members out as they please *Initiate the Barbarian Invasion event *Worship to the Alliance *Send Group Mail to the entire Alliance *Donate to the Alliance The Regular Members These are the bulk of the Alliance. When you are first admitted to an Alliance, you are put into this category. They can only do the basic commands in the Alliance. *Participate in Barbarian Invasion and Alliance Wars *Worship to the Alliance *Donate to the Alliance Increasing Alliance Strength As an Alliance develops and gains strength, they will have the option to level up. This can only be achieved after obtaining enough Construction Points. These are obtain from a number of sources: #Donating to the Alliance - the main source of Construction Points #Barbarian Invasion - completing level will grant large amount of Construction Points (explained here) Donating to an Alliance Construction Points are primarily obtained from Donating to the Alliance by clicking on the orange Donate button in the Alliance Menu. It costs 10000 Manpower to get 1 Construction Point. Alliance Levels These are the amounts of Construction Points needed, the Cooldown Times, the Member Limit, and what is unlocked with each Alliance level. Alliance Honor This is related to the Alliance ranking system. Alliances are ranked by the amount of Honor they possess; higher Honor means higher rank. There are two ways to obtain Alliance Honor: #Accept more players to the Alliance - + 100 Honor per person #Successfully attack members of other Alliances - +15 Honor per attack There are also ways to lose Honor: #Members leave or are kicked out of the Alliance - - 100 Honor per person #Member of another Alliance defeats a member of your Alliance - - 10 Honor per attack Category:Browse